


Ophelia

by Celestiar



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music, Designer!Haruka, Fluff, M/M, Probably sexual content, Rockstar!Makoto, Sexuality Issues, SouMako - Freeform, Visagist!Rin, Yaoi, opera singer!Sousuke, ophelia - Freeform, showbiz, sorry for being trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiar/pseuds/Celestiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke Yamazaki has been a popular opera singer for a few years now. He has always been fine with his life the way it was.<br/>After his friend Rin - a famous makeup artist - just returned from a work on the broadway he invites his best friend to an all boys tour to a popular club. Well ... Of course Yamazaki's against it.<br/>But who the fuck is that pretty green-eyed bartender boy Sousuke's eye catches when Mr. Sharkboy orders their drinks?! He seems to be pretty interesting ... And more than this ... he seems to live a double life.</p><p>A story about a developing relationship in the world of showbiz of a smart opera singer and a surprisingly appealing rockstar boy with some mean friends messing around with them in a very loving way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bartender

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is my first fanfiction here and the first one I ever wrote using the english language!  
> I'm no native speaker so there might be some mistakes all over the chapters.
> 
> I may be a little off character in some parts, I'm sorry for this. Sousuke & Rin really are some hard characters to write properly :'D
> 
> There might be some parallels to the character's seiyuus when it comes to their pseudonyms as artists and some intentional 'missspelling' of a certain band name.  
> There is another seiyuu gag in there, bc a certain seiyuu voiced a fantastic crossdressing opera singer 'D  
> Sry for being trash.
> 
> AND last but not least: This work is dediated to a certain bro I really love to fangirl SouMako with! Sorry for using the beginning of our RPG plot for this <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke & Rin go out for a night at the club.  
> They are meeting a person Rin is quite amused about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, yay!  
> Welcome to my first work here! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This chapter is basically an introduction. More or less ... Dunno :'D

It was around 11:30 pm when a quite eye-catching vehicle stopped in front of a quite noble looking club in the streets of Tokyo. The fancy sign over the front entry said _'Starstruck'_ , ironically the exact description of the people who ran in and out the club.

“Hey Rin! Can't we … skip this stuff and just stay home?”  
Some magenta shone bright as the driver side's front door slipped open. “Naaaah!”, a man's voice replied smirking and a bright shark grin glistened in the dark. With ease he hopped out of the car, beating the dust out of his clothes and laid an arm around the taller man's hip. “I'm sure you will enjoy your stay here.”, he added without this bright smirk leaving his lips.

 

* * *

 

 _'Starstruck'_ was a noble club based in the Tokyo district Akasaka. Despite its popularity the owner of it decided against its location in Shinjuku. 'Shinjuku already has enough possibilities to enjoy your nightlife! When I decided to bring a branch of the overall famous club chain to Japan there should aswell be something exclusive about it. And maybe some people don't want to interfere with the commonly nightlife of Tokyo, huh?' the owner once said when he got asked about why it was based at its exact point.

The outside of it wore a fancy label in a somewhat darkish blue presenting the club's name to the outside world. 'Simple elegance' was the word that probably described the club's atmosphere and appearance best. The interior was held in simple black and silver with some neon lights illuminating the areas. The hall-stands highlighted with a dark red neon, bars and counters with a light blue and the way signs in green. All in all something you could probably delineate as a light design. Light, but very effective!  
_'Starstruck'_ was quite popular in the world of the show biz, entertainers and artists. A nice and cultured place to just relax or meet so much more creative people to interconnect with for multiple creative purposes. Sometimes photographers came here just for looking for new models and some fantastic relationships were made! All in all this club was a place made for either working motives or just dropping them of, no matter which of both ways you would prefer.

 

* * *

 

“Haaaaah!” With a relieved sigh he stretched out his arms and flexed his muscles. This shift has started around an hour and a half ago and he kinda felt a little numb in his limbs despite running around for all that time. When he sighed again he wiped some sweat off his forehead. Sometimes it really was unbearably hot in here …

Of course his work was exhausting sometimes but all in all he really enjoyed working here! He enjoyed getting in touch with people and he already built so many relationships outside of his usual working business. There was only one little thing that bothered him....  
He was tattooed and of course he needed to hide this beautiful body art under long sleeves and some modest clothes. Also his piercings were stored in a little box in his locker in the staff's recreation room when his shift was about to start. It was not that he was forced to take them out, but in his own personal opinion this was proper for a good bartender!

He started this job times ago when he still went to school and didn't even thought about skipping it when he gave up high school for his career as a musician. There would always be times when music didn't earn enough money to live on and so this was a way to get through his life in his most enjoyable way possible.  
The times he wasn't bound to the counter he stood on stage and rocked the stage with all his heart! He was the singer of the band _Coldex_. And this was the dream of his life he made come true and lived it!

With an encouraging wink towards his reflection in the mirror he smiled when outside someone called a “Mako-kuuun~”.  
“Coming!!! Already on my way!” he cheerfully replied as he left the bathroom and made his way back to the counter.

 

* * *

 

“So, how do things go when I'm not around?” A grinning shark loosely hung at the bar desk and seemed to really enjoy the unease of his best friend.  
  
“I'm … quite fine I think ...”, he mumbles as an answer and sighs. Well .. he was never a very talkative person! “Listen … can we please just go home? I got a very important practice tomorrow and I would really prefer not to be tired as hell when I need to focus on memorizing the text and melody!”  
  
The redhead laughed. “Well … this seems like a legit argument, but you shouldn't forget the fun once in a while! And after I've been busy with the stuff on broadway you should really be nice to me, Sousuke! We haven't met for a long time, huh?~”  
  
The man called Sousuke sighed in defeat. “.... let's just leave early, 'kay? ...”  
He didn't look up when some clattering reached his ears, probably coming from right behind the bar.  
  
“Can I offer you a drink, sir~?” a sweet, honeyglazed voice asked.  
  
“Caipirinha please~” Rin waved his hand towards the person behind the counter and smiled. “'n you, Sousuke?”  
The teal-eyed man looked up …. and went silent for a minute. What … was that? His eyes were focused on an angelic smile. Moments he didn't move an inch.  
  
“Sir?” the angelic smile repeated and now Sousuke recognized the person the smile belonged to as the bartender. … A very pretty bartender.  
“Do you want anything to drink?”  
  
Rin sat next to his best friend giggeling.  
“Bring me something as sweet as your smile...~”, the teal-eyed man replied. Flushing furiously when he realized what he just said. “Er … I mean ...-!!”  
The sharks giggeling intensified.  
  
“Of course, sir! Please wait a moment~”  
Damn, the bartender boy was just so pretty it slipped off his tongue! The moment Sousuke wanted to apologize for what he just said the pretty bar boy disappeared for a moment to some place that probably was the club's storeroom.  
  
“Maaaaan, what was that just now?”, Rin snorted and couldn't hold his laugh back anymore. Helpless towards his own laughter he half laid on the bar desk, his fist constantly dumping against the neon-lit surface and laughing his ass off about the others dumbness!  
  
“T-That's not funny at all!!!!”, Sousuke puffed and grunted in anger.  
  
“It is...!!” Again this giggeling. “I mean … no matter what, you're always so calm and just have this 'I don't fuckin' care' attitude and now … _now_ you get all crazy about sexy bar boy? Are you serious?!” He just couldn't stop himself as more laughter escaped his mouth even when he tried to hold it back. “I mean … You never reacted like that when some sexy women talked to you..! You just shook them off like it was nothing. And _now_ you are blushing like a fire brigade truck?!!”  
Sousuke sight, desperately ruffling his hair.  
“I mean --- are you gay or something?!!”, the shark man snickered. But instantly paused as Sousuke turned his head away trying to hide more upcoming blush. “... No way, bro! Ya' serious?!!!”  
  
Well … he probably never told the other one about it, but it was exactly like the red-haired just guessed. Before he could ask any other embarrassing questions a certain sweet-smiling bar boy came back.  
Fascinated the teal eyes followed all the movements this young man made. How old was he anyway? He shouldn't 've been much younger than he himself. Hng … when he looked closer this boy really was his type. Broad shoulders, a little slender than him, olive-brown hair and this fucking sweet smile!

“Yo, Makkun~”, Rin suddenly adressed the busy bartender with a snicker on his lips. “You have any napkin for wiping off the drool?~~”

A sharp glare reached the red-eyed shark. “Stop that, Rin!!!” Sousuke murmured with a sharp tune.  
“Well … it's just too funny, sorry, Bro~” With a wink towards his friend he received their drinks from the barkeeper.  
“So Makkun? Are you free after this? I think there is someone who really wants to meet you in private!” He wobbled his eyebrow in Sousukes direction.  
  
“Here's your drink, Sir! Sorry for making you wait!” The olive-brown haired young man handed a long small glass over to the tall man sitting next to the other one with the sharkish grin. “Something that's may sweeter than me but not as sweet as you are~” he stated cheerfully. Was it just Sousukes imagination or was there a flirtive tune in the words he said just now?!  
  
However … he totally seemed to have forgotten what Rin just asked him. Or maybe he just ignored it?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yohoooo~  
> Hope you liked the first chapter?  
> Ain't blushing Sousuke cute? |D
> 
> Since this is my first work here I would be grateful for some feedback >^


	2. Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke was invited to be a guest at a popular music show.
> 
> He meets two well-known show-biz people there, even if he thought he didn't know one of them THIS well after their encounter at the dressing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, dunno why but I was really pumped about writing the second chapter!  
> Shorter than I actually wanted it to be, but I got university early tomorrow and I need to catch some sleep ; u ;
> 
> This chap is Sousukes point of view! Enjoy <3

 Damn. This hot spotlights nearly killed him.  
He sat in a large TV studio on a cozy pink sofa and was waiting for another guest to arrive.  
  
  
“Say, Yamazaki-san, while we're waiting for the other special guests to arrive would you mind telling us something about your career? You climbed up the ladder of success quite fast! When did you start singing?”  
  
  
The moderator girl had some long braided magenta hair and really reminded him of someone he knew very well. She wore golden high heels combined with a very tight black silk dress decorated with some fake diamonds glued on the collarline of the v-neck shape. All in all a pretty outfit. Sousuke would bet there were some dudes in the audience that were very envious of his place right next to her.

  
  
“Ah well ...”, he finally answered and forced a smile.

On stage he was so mesmerizing and never had any problems to really show off the passion for acting and singing that lied deep inside his body, but when it came to a private personal talk he really couldn't handle showing emotions at all.  
  
“I started when I was around ten years old I think. My mum loved my voice and I had a very cheerful friend who would always listen to my singing and giving me advises what to improve. Honestly he sings so much better than me … but he focused on a different career for his future.”  
  
The young man sighed in frustration.  
  
“We used to imitate popular musical scenes of our favorite plays when we were younger and one day he said 'Hey, how about I turn you into the pretty herione and I'm going to play the prince?' Then he took some old curtains and made a dress out of them for me. He put some very sweet makeup on me … and then he said I should sing! I never sung a lead role before and I was often afraid of high notes. But he believed in me and sang together with me. I'm so glad about this. Because that is the reason I'm sitting here today!”

 

The moderator smiled with joy. “What a sweet story, Yamazaki-san! You must have looked very cute in it!  
So now … how about we meet an other special guest of our show?~ I'm sure you've all been waiting for this! A surprising guest for our show. Are you exciteeeeed~?”  
With a dramatic voice she pumped up the audience as the light went dark.

Suddenly from behind Sousuke a guitar began to play … drums aswell. 

He turned around to see some very fancy looking guys with long hair at their instruments. They played a long solo part when suddenly-

  
“Hey guys! Can you hear me?~”  


The crowd went crazy! A loud wave of screaming built up when they heard the deep, scratchy voice from the darkness.

As he began to sing the screaming went louder and louder. No one expected them to be here! No one expected something so fancy to happen! They actually were told to be on tour! So why were they here?!!

  
Wait … did Sousuke miss something? Why were all of them in such high spirits?!

 

When the spotlights caught the singer and illuminated him, he instantly knew why!  
_Damn!_ He was the most attractive person the Yamazaki has ever seen in his fucking 22 years of existing! Of course he would never get used to tattoos and piercings but this man …- He wore them so well like they've always belonged to his body!

When the young man finished his song the audience was about to explode!

Sousuke has never seen someone being so passionate on stage! So absorbed in his song! The deep scratchy voice was still ringing in his ears. The man that voice belonged to ruffled his sweaty olive-brown hair with satisfaction in his gaze.

 

“Well, you expected them to be here~~~?!” the cheerful voice of the magenta haired girl raised from the sofa were Sousuke and her were seated.

“Tattsun, please come and join us here!”  


The young man flashed an exhausted but overly happy smile and chilled his way towards them.  


“Wow, what a performance! Too bad your mates have to leave early today! But will you stay with us for the rest of the show?~”

 

“Of course!” he replied, still panting from exhaustion.

Again the fans screamed!

  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, Tattsun from _Coldex_!” she introduced him with an overly excited tune in her voice. Her admiration for this young guy was clearly visible in it.

 

As he took a seat he flashed an angelic smile towards the teal-eyed man.  
“How nice to see you again, Yamazaki-san!”, he whispered in his direction and smiled happily. A sweet, honey-glazed voice.

Wait! _What?!!!_ Who, what, how, ----?!

  
Oh gosh! He knew it! He knew it from the start!! But … this couldn't be possible, could it?!!

When he was on the way to his dressing room at noon, he passed an other where he saw a young man that was so well-known to him! A man he met a few weeks at a club where Rin brought him and he flirted with in the most awful way possible! But he was wearing a large tattoo on his back and his arms, so he couldn't possibly be him, right?  
He went to get dressed and his makeup prepared by Ai-kun, his own personal assistant where ever dressing up and makeup were involved and tried to forget about what he just saw declaring it a mix-up with his own attraction towards the sexy bartender a while ago. He just saw some similarities and now his head made up a story. Right. That's the way it was!

But now … he painfully knew it wasn't true indeed. This man sitting next to him with his pretty fish scales tattooed all over his right arm, shoulder and partway his chest, was indeed the bartender he met! He just wore … an extensive amount of piercings and body art all over his well-shaped appearance.

Damn! He would never mistake a smile as sweet and unique as this!

And now he clearly remembers the discussion he had with Rin about what his type was and how exactly it matched with him!

 

He just felt so desperate now sitting in the studio right next to the sight of the man that made him have a restless sleep and weird dreams for days!  
But there was one thing that still confused him.

 

“Tattsun”, the moderator addressed to him again and smiled her sweetest smile ever possible. “You are looking as stunning as on the TV screens!”  
  
  
“Thank you!”, he laughed with his deep voice.

  
This was a completely different man here! Not the sweet one Sousuke got to know at this club!

 

“Well …. looks like there will be an other special guest in this show! The man who's responsible for making you look even more stunning! He worked at the theaters in Tokyo, he worked for models at Paris and he worked on the Broadway!!

Ladies and Gentlemen, let's welcome the worldwide well-known makeup artist _Mamoru_!”

 

A door at the backpart of the stage slit open and a overall grinning shark-toothed man walked in. He wore a beige cardigan hanging loosely on his shoulders, some tight gray jeans and a loose tank top that gave a nice blink on his muscular chest hiding underneath it. A silver chain sparkled around his neck as he loafed their way towards them.

 

“Yo!” he greeted, saluting with a casual gesture towards the audience.

 

“So this is the man that turns both of you into your self on stage! Wow, how big can a difference be?~”  
You could clearly tell this girl was born and destined to be a talkmaster!

 

But now Sousuke sat there, his jaw dropping as his best friend took place between him and the bartender-rockstar-man.  
Wait?! He worked for the two of them?! Really?!!!

Why didn't he tell a single word when he flirted with him that day?!  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ... this is it for today. Soory it's short again. Really! Sorry!!!
> 
> I'm hopping into bed now and plotting some interesting new chapters in my head, hehehe~ <3  
> The plot for chapter 3 is already done but since I actually wanted to end the second one AFTER the TV show you can expect either a longer 3rd one or two shorter chapters in a row.
> 
> I promise you, you will LIKE the after show party chapter |D
> 
>  
> 
> Again: I'm greatful for all your feedback <3 Don't be shy!


	3. Designation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke, Tattsun and Mamoru are having an aftershow party at the Starstruck.  
> Sousuke totally flips everything about the rockstar's real name and someone makes very mean hints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days, I'm so sorry for it ; u ;  
> Thank you for all your sweet comments and kudos meanwhile! They really made me happy and got me so motivated to continue writing!! <3333 Keep up this good work!!
> 
> This chapter is basically a continuation of 'Sousuke being overly cute' /D I seem to have put a liking in it //////  
> It coninues where we last left, during the TV show Gou is holding :3
> 
> EDIT -- gosh, I made so many typos, I'm ashamed!! I'm going to correct them tomorrow >

Overall shocked Sousuke Yamazaki looked as his best friend in silence. An inner conflict grew inside his chest. The conflict of deeply apologizing to the appealing man with the sweaty olive-brown hair who sat right next to him or to instantly insult this fucking sharkbrat why he haven't fucking told him a single word about it.  
Yeah, he mentioned they knew each other. But he didn't mention a single note of how _popular_ this muscular, grown-up sexy was and that he was his fucking _makeup artist_!  
Was this kinda funny or what?!

“So, Mamoru – eh .. is it okay to call you 'Mo-san'? - Could you be the old friend Yamazaki-san was talking about?~”, the cheerful voice of the moderator asked and the shark boy flashed a huge grin.

“Indeed it's me. Well … Sousuke really was cute when he was younger, you know?~ Despite his cool attitude he still is a cutie! Some mean tongues call him 'Yoshi', did you know that?~”  
Mamoru laughed out loud and gazed towards Sousuke.  
  
Sousuke cursed!  
Why was he always the one who embarrassed him in front of others?!  
  
“Yoshi?”, the magenta-haired girl snickered and glanced at him. “Like that cute little Mario dinosaur?”

“Yes!”, Rin laughed and patted his back. The Yamazaki growled a warning.  
  
If Rin would tell one more embarrassing word, he would kill him!  
Was this really necessary in front of this pretty rockstar bae?!  
  
Tattsun chuckled.  
Wait … he chuckled?!  
Okay! He would kill Rin  _for sure._

  
“Yamazaki-san indeed is super cute!”, the man with the olive-brown hair replied as he watched Sousuke with gentle eyes. “He isn't very good when it comes to talking. But I met him once in a bar and I found him to be just the way Mamoru already mentioned!”

Wait?! Did he just say-  
Sousuke flushed furiously.  
And now he found himself within his mind back behind the bar. Awkwardly flirting with the barboy and imaging how silly he must have looked. Damn!

 

* * *

 

_He was so fucking happy when everything was over!_

The Yamazaki never imagined this show turning into the disaster it was in the end. Not to mention the moderator girl being Rin's little sister! He _knew_ resembled his best friend somehow but he never expected _this_! He knew her from back when the three of them were still little kids. They often played together and hung out. And now she turned into the sexy woman she was!  
Rin and her had their talk after the show, laying happily in each others arms and Rin complimenting her for her performance and how good she was! She was overall happy, especially proud of her idea of inviting her famous, smexy brother to her show!

And now … now they were sitting in this fucking club again on this fucking counter. And Sousuke was seated next to this fucking rockstar. Wait … maybe _fuckable_ rockstar would be more accurate, he thought.  
He and Rin were chatting happily with each other and Sousuke felt like he didn't belong here. Maybe he should just get off his chair and leave?  
But he couldn't do that to Rin! He promised he would stay. And by the way … maybe .. he could find out a few more details about his green-eyed angel …?

“Yamazaki-san's outfit and makeup were so lovely today, Rin!”, Tattsun complimented with an excited smile. “You did such a fantastic job!”

Was he silly or something? _He_ was the gorgeous one of them two! Not Sousuke!

“I especially loved how cute you've toned his cheeks! The blush was so sweet!!”

Wait …?  
This blush wasn't _makeup_!!!!

The sharkteethed smirked widely.

“Yeah, don't you think so?”

Though the olive-brown haired probably didn't understand, Sousuke clearly heared it. The sarcasm implying Tattsun's assumption to be not the way it was.

The man next to Sousuke raised a brow.  
Since they arrived here he was following them. Who was he even? And why did he seem to be so uncomfortable with Sousuke around?!  
All the time since this conversation started he was watching. He heard him sighing about something Tattsun said, but the man never spoke a word.

“Oh com'mon, Haru!! Why you looking so annoyed?~”, the sweet angel suddenly asked.  
  
The man adressed to as 'Haru' suddenly raised his brow. Again he didn't say a word.  
How annoying…

  
“Oh, I haven't introduced you yet!” Suddenly Rin raised his voice, excitingly patting Sousukes back.

“This is Haru, a very fond friend of mine! You may know him as _Haku Shimazaki_.”

Wait, what?!!!

Sousukes jaw dropped in an instant.  
The man with the black hair and those piercing blue eyes adjusted his scarf and sighed.  
_This_ person was actually Haku Shimazaki?!!! Sousuke couldn't believe his ears.  
Of course he had a cool attitude and he suspected him to be somehow an important man in the showbusiness-area by the way he behaved. But that he actually would be this man? Someone Sousuke admired from the depth of his heart.  
Haku Shimazaki had always been a person that never stopped inspiring him. Though he … expected him to be a girl.  
Shima-san – as Haku Shimazaki was called in short – was a person you would never find appearing on the red carpet when there was an important event. A worldwide well-known fashion designer who was known for staying anonymous. Everyone thought because 'she' didn't want her true identity and her face to be known. But know Sousuke knew better.  
Shima-san simply was someone you couldn't even _stand_ having him on an event! He didn't talk, he never shows a hint of emotion. Someone like this would bore the hell out of people!!

  
“Don't worry, Haru isn't very talkative! He is like this towards everyone.” Tattsun flashed a gentle smile in Sousuke's direction.

Wow … this was the first he talked to him personally!!!

  
“Oh, I - … actually don't mind.”, Sousuke tried to act cool and calm as he always did. He failed terribly at it.

  
Tattsun laughed.

“Haha! He is - “

  
“Makkuuuuuuuuun~”, suddenly a voice interrupted the two in their finally happening talk. Instantly Tattsun shushed the young man with the flashy short orange hair.

“Not here, Momo-kun!”, he whispered.

Sousuke looked at both of them in confusion.

“... May I'm allowed to ask: What the fuck is your real name? … Tattsun or … Makkun?”  
He really didn't understand.

A little ashamed the beautifully tattooed man laughed.

“'Tattsun' is an alias … something like Rin being called 'Mamoru', a stage name. My actual one is, … well …. very female.”  
Again he chuckled a bit embarrassed.

“Who would take a rockstar with the name 'Makoto' serious?”

  
Sousuke raised brow now. Makoto? … How … unexpectedly cute.

“Your name suits you well. Did you know your smile is very sweet?”, he asked in a serious manner.

Shimazaki furrowed his brows.

“This is enough. I'm going now. Bye everyone.”

Suddenly he stood up from his stool and flipped the scarf around his neck hastily. He adjusted his jacket, then nodded them a fast 'goodbye'.

“Oh and … Makoto. … Make sure to stay safe, yeah?”

  
What the hell was wrong with this guy?!  
This was Sousukes only thought, when the black-haired left the three of them and managed his way towards the exit of the club.

  
“Weeeeeeell …. Haru forgot his .. uh .. bag! Looks like I need to follow him!”

As to be expected the sharkboy lifted off his chair now aswell.

“Bye Sou, bye Mako!”, he waved at them and disappeared into the large crowd following that weird Shimazaki guy.

And now Sousuke was left alone with Makoto. … Fine ….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised a little longer <3 At least I hope it was ^^||
> 
> Now that it's finished I have to make an announcement:  
> I lately got a part-time job for earning some money for university. Sadly it's necessary so that I can pay for food and some extra stuff while I'm studying. Sure my parents and family pay a lot for me, but they can't pay all of it and I can understand this!  
> Due to this I will have a little less time for writing on this fic ; u ; I'm very sorry for it but it can't be changed! I will try to update once a week and write on it a little every evening. 
> 
> But as always: Don't be shy to comment or leave a kudo if you like it! All of you make me happy! Tell me your opinion about what you read, yeah? <333 > u


	4. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Makoto having a long talk that ends up with dizzyness and a very risky question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooorry for making you wait so long ; u ;   
> I had so much to do in private life and a lot of things changed since my last update on this fanfic.
> 
> I recreated the plotline since I didn't want to rush things and I'm still trying to make a chapter guide for myself so I don't mess up again.  
> This chapter is a bit different from what I actually wanted it to be but I guess its okay. 
> 
> Hope some of you are still out there and reading this piece. Enjoy for now <3

So there he was. Totally lost in his thoughts …. and totally let alone by his friend.  
Awkward silence filled the gap between the two of them and he started to feel discomfort grow inside his stomach.

„So … how long have you been singing?“, the man with the olive-brown hair suddenly started the conversation to break that awkward silence. The smile on his lips was honest and gentle.

„A….about 10 years now.“, Sousuke answered. He blushed a little. He didn't expect that interested look in the others eyes when he lifted his head.  
„First I sang only for myself. Or together with Rin. He loved hearing me sing. And he encouraged me to continue. Like I already mentioned. … He is so much better than me.“

„But fate had different plans for him.“ The other man laughed and layed his head a little back in his neck. „His voice is truly beautiful. But he has a thing for talented people. He always tries to make the best out of them. It's like he can practically _smell_ when someone has a special ability. And Rin always does his best to even make it broader. He's not only a makeup artist. He is an artist in turning scratch into gold!“

One could easily tell that this beautiful man next to him deeply admired the man with the magenta hair who grew to be Sousuke's best friend.  
The brunette started to wonder how those two possibly met. Would it be to obvious to ask him directly? He wasn't sure at all.

„So when did you start with making music?“, Sousuke asked instead. He indeed was curious.

Again Makoto chuckled.  
„You may think this to be funny …. But I didn't plan to be a musician at all.“

„How come you are now?“

„Ah well …. you know …. Haru sure is a special.“, the man with the beautiful green orbs replied and smiled in resignation.

Again this Shimazaki guy? What kind of person was he even? And …. how close was he to Makoto…?

„Haru and I grew up together.“, Makoto continued as if to answer Sousuke's unspoken question. „He has always been by my side and supported me in his very own way.“

So …. he was his lover?  
Not to jump to wrong conclusions …. but the way he talked about him one could easily get the wrong impression. If they weren't lovers the olive-brunette may should watch his words and tune he uses to talk about that other guy.

„I didn't bother with singing at all. It just happened by coincidence.“

Oh? So now the Yamazaki got more curious than ever. “So what does Shimazaki have to with it?”, he asked, sounding more impatient than he actually should.

Makoto lifted a brow but said nothing about this tune in his words as he continued. “You know all people occasionally use to sing when they shower, don't you? Well … it was one of those days for me. I had a very good day at school and I even found the acceptance letter from my desired high school in the mail so I whistled happily all day long. Haru wanted to come over to celebrate with some mackerel – You know, he really is all crazy over mackerel – and held a sleepover at my house. I neither noticed he already got to my home nor that he entered the bathroom where I stood under the shower happily singing a joyful song. He didn't even bother to give me a sign that he was there. Instead he pulled out his phone and recorded my singing. Like I said …. Haru is one kind of a guy.” He sighed again and shook his head. “Still can't believe that he sent this record to some friends without letting me know.  
But a week later some guy of the school band came over and asked me if I want to replace their singer in the next concert. He got sick and his voice was all gone so they needed a replacement. When I asked how come they asked me, he told me that he heard a record of my singing and when he asked around he found out it was me.  
Of course I first was angry at Haru for doing so …. But during the band practices I had so much fun. Everyone was so kind and helping me to catch the right notes. I learned how much fun singing was and when I graduated from middle school I found out about some guys who shared my new-found passion. I talked to them and we met occasionally, wrote songs and performed at some small school festivals. One day after a festival some very famous looking guy waited for me and handed me a business card. It was the boss of a recording company and he wanted me to be their new voice. …. And this was where my journey began. I first performed as a solo artist and had minor success with it. I went to school as I usually did and held some small concerts in the afternoon hours. But when I got invited to a talent show …. I met them. My destiny. My fate. I met my boys. Their vocalist just quit because he was going to become a father at a very young age. And I took his place. I became a part of _Coldex._ ”

He smiled remembering all of what happened to him within the last couple of years.  
And the brunette? Well …. he was still stuck at the point of the story where he mentioned the shower. Did he already look this sexy when he was still a teen? ….

“Funny how a little shower concert record can turn into something so big, huh?”

When Sousuke thought his smile was angelic then his laugh was heavenly. It was a pure and honest one. Just so cute!

“In the end I'm grateful Haru did this. I may had a degree now and would be a college student …. but I would've never experienced how it feels to _li_ _v_ _e._ ” He smiled again as he ruffled the short hair.  
“Ah … sorry if I talked too much. I didn't want to bother you with all my talking.”

How. Damn. Cute!   
Why was he apologizing?!  
He was that kind of a sweet guy people could listen to for hours and would never get bored!  
Still … Sousuke didn't dare to ask more.  
“The girls 've gotten very crazy about you …..”, he stated instead. And immediately regretted it!  
So why again was he such a fool in holding conversations?

“Maybe.”, the owner of the most angelic smile in this damn big world answered. “But isn't it the same with you?”

Wait …. did he just ask him if he was crazy about him aswell?   
No … Wait. Oh, he meant -

“Maybe ….”, Sousuke answered. “But I'm not seen as their potential love interest or something I think.” He sight as he brushed some strands of his hair back.  
Most of them may saw him as their idol. But since he often played female lead roles instead of male ones they saw him as their inspiration more than anything. And since Ai got his own personal makeup artist most of them admired his beautiful makeup and everything.  
Ai was popular for adding a female touch to his creations. Different from Rin he already had an own very unique style when he became the apprentice of Mr. Sharkgrin. He just improved it and got even better. Every artist one day finds their own style. Some sooner, some later.  
Now that Aiichiro finished his apprentice and became more of Rin's co-worker than an actual assistent, he had a new apprentice. And Mr. Ryuugazaki sure was a special someone. He always ran around with his endless butterfly scarf and some bright red glasses, sometimes a very puffy beret placed on his blue hair. He was his very own definition of 'eccentric'.

He didn't recognize he got lost in thoughts until the smaller bartender with the bright orange hair woke him up. “You wanna drink anything?~”, he cheerfully asked.

“…. Whiskey for me.”, the man right next to the Yamazaki placed his order.

Sousuke hesitated. It's been a while since he last drank alcohol. He suffered years of intense shoulder pain and struggles and because of his medications he always abstained from it. And after he got his shoulder fixed by the doctors and all wounds healed he didn't feel the urge to drink anything anymore.  
So could he stand drinking now? Well … why not giving it a try?

Ordering a glass of whiskey aswell he turned back to the man next to him.

“So how come you know Rin?”

Makoto shrugged his shoulders. “He's a very close friend of Haru. We met in primary school but lost contact. After I got famous with _Coldex_ he contacted me again through Haru, because Haru's models get their makeup done by a certain someone, and now he is my personal stylist. Again funny coincidences.”

Sounded like every piece in his life just happened by coincidence. 'Some people are just very lucky…', Sousuke thought as he took a sip of his drink he just received.

 

* * *

  


It was around 3 am. and Sousuke was feeling very dizzy.  
Maybe he just drank a glass too much vodka but he didn't want to lose to a rockstar like his companion was. Come to think of it now, he probably was more experienced in drinking than Sousuke himself.  
A helping hand was wrapped around his shoulder to support him and prevent him from falling.  
How did Makoto even manage to stay sober? Were this extra vodkas he ordered maybe just water?  
Arg, he wanted to punch himself in this very moment. When he thought he was taking the drinking challenge to a new level he instead sobered.  
Sousuke just really was a bad bad drinker …

Accompanied by Makoto guiding him they left the club to catch some fresh air. He felt like going home and catching some sleep, but there still remained a burning question on his mind.  
They had a very funny evening and discussed a lot. He felt like the two of them got much closer and like the man with those mesmerizing green eyes could become a very good friend to him. Still he couldn't get rid of the feeling that their talk resulted into flirting at some point. Of course he had to listen to a lot of 'Haru is so dear to me' – 'Haru is so precious' – and so on – talk, but now he at least knew that this love was only platonic and he would never date him.  
Deep down Sousuke wondered all evening why he complimented him so much this night. Has he just been friendly or ….-?

He sighed in disappointment as he stuffed his hands inside the pockets of his trousers.

“Is everything alright?”  
Green orbs watched him carefully. He started to behave strange a few hours ago, but until now Makoto thought it might was the alcohol taking action.

“Hey ...”, Sousuke started then. He hesitated again.  
When they came to talk about Rin's little sister and how pretty she became Makoto didn't reacted in the way he expected at all. He just smiled and said that she has always been that way and one day she'll find someone who will look behind the mask and love her with all his might. He didn't point out how attractive she was, how stunning she looked in her dress, how well her hair was dressed … Just as if he was talking about a little sister. They came to talk about what they liked about people and he didn't make any remarks of physical appearances, looks he preferred. He just talked about the character of a person. He knew that he had a girlfriend once but that it didn't last for long due to his career.

So now he suddenly stood still and watched him with eagle eyes.

“Hey Makoto.”, he hissed a bit louder. “Ever tried a guy?”


	5. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke wakes up next to a cat and a wall of polaroid selfies that make him question his recent actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whohoooo. I'm finally on it again! Bring on da feels, the next round of SouMako is about to start <3
> 
> I recently got a very sweet beta reader who helps me arraging this story so that I can dare to present it to you guys!  
> So a big shoutout thanks to my boy Kay who helped me a lot with this chapter and takes the time to read through the trash I produce in its unfinished raw version!  
> This chapter has been hard for me in that kind of way that - believe it or not - I've never been drunk and I struggled with writing a hangover-suffering person's perspective. Let me know if it's okay or I failed terribly with it in the end :'D
> 
> So enough of the talk and have fun with this ♥~

He yawned passionately when he opened his eyes and waited until his blurry side got clear. “Hnnnnnnngh.” A terrible pain echoed in his head and he felt sick. What time was it? How long has he been asleep? He found his phone on the little table next to the bed showing 9:30 am. He still was in time for work, but there were a few things he wondered about. … When exactly did he fell asleep? And why was his bed suddenly so comfortable? He couldn't remember switching the mattress, yet it was super soft and perfectly comforting his shoulder that was normally aching heavily after he just woke up.  
It took him a moment to realize that this was not his own room! There were a few stuffed animals by his side, a wall plastered with tons of photos and awkwardly cute selfies of young teenagers and a snow-white kitten purring beside him. The cat opened its eyes and watched Sousuke curiously. A little 'meow' escaped its mouth and it looked like it needed cuddles very bad. Slowly the Yamazaki lifted his hand and the little white pet got closer to inspect his large, long fingers. Curiously it tilted the head to watch him with distrust. Some sniffles later it lowered its head and granted him to pat it. The soft white paws climbed up the Yamazaki-mountain to floof the head against his cheek. Sousuke nuzzled its furry chin. What a cute little something….~  
This clearly was no hotel room. It was way too cozy for this. And looked like a very personal place. He himself got a pale green pillow stuffed under his head and a gray fluffy blanket covering his body, only wearing boxers. The room's owner probably was someone who worried a lot about his surrounding … and obviously liked cute things, he thought as he lifted up a giant nemuneko plush with furrowed brows. He actually didn't know if he should be grossed out … or find this utterly sweet. Anyway this clearly seemed like a woman's bedroom. …. But he couldn't find any dresses or shoes or all the stuff he expected to be in one of those kind of rooms. How had he even managed to get into a woman's bedroom? Looking for more clues he started to search his surrounding. There only were nicely folded briefs, plait shirts, black jeans and a large shelf of different CDs in the corner opposite of the bed. Next to his phone on the desk were a glass of water and some tablets as well as a small plate with some nicely prepared rollmops. 'To cure your hangover', a little note underneath the glass said. It was a playful, leftward writing with sweet little twirls. Who ever wrote it had a very magnificent handwriting. What a nice gesture to think of him ….  
Should he lay down again and close his eyes? Maybe this was just a weird dream because he got so confused by all the stuff that happened the last days?  
But as the kitty suddenly bit his ear he was sure that he was clearly awake! Pain ran down his arm and he cursed. Snow white and pitch black at the same time, huh?!!  
After a short while of hesitating, he finally decided to get up.  
The room was held in a dark green and the walls decorated with a lot of photos, concert tickets and even something that looked like a very important trophy. When he got closer he managed to read the name tag. _“Coldex ~ 'A Sight you've never seen before'!”_ it said. The platinum trophy sure was of high value, it was an award for only the artist who sold like a one million of CDs or something.  
….. Wait …. did it say _Coldex?_  
Sousuke's eyes widened in shock. This was - ----  
He quickly turned around to get a sight of the picture wall above the bed. There he was. There was Makoto! A cute little teen smiling his sweet angelic smile. He noticed him in an instant. No tattoos, no crazy hairstyle or piercings. But it was definetly him!  
On the photo closest to his nose the olive-brunette was standing between two young boys around his age. One with magenta hair and shark teeth and one with pitch black one. Were this ….. “Rin and Shimazaki?”  
Sousuke clenched his teeth as he turned away from the picture of the boy proudly showing his newly gotten browpiercing to the camera. Those three looked lovely together. And jealousy filled his body.  
He remembered the vocalist telling him his youth really was an adventure. And all the adventures were captured in amazing selfies and photos all over his bed.  
Yet he turned around to look at Makoto's polaroid-captured sweet laughing face again. A little smile curled Sousuke's lips. How innocent he looked back then ….  
Then the smile fainted. A burning headache grew ….. and nausea rushed through his body. Dammit!!!! Good fucking shit!!!!! He needed to find the restroom quickly!!  
He felt better sooner than expected. Luckily the restroom just was next door and with his hurried, large steps he was there eventually. As he now managed to get himself together again …. the truth hit him with a slegdehammer. He woke up at Makoto's place. The note, last night …. him not wearing any clothes beside his boxers … Were were his clothes? And more importantly …. When did he take them off? Wait ….. Have they had … any kind of … _intercourse?_  
Instantly Sousuke panicked. Why? Why was _he_ always the one who got caught in awkward situations?  
Still …. he had to get his clothes back and leave this place as fast as somehow possible. But for this he had to leave the bathroom. It was no use at all.  
The cat was awaiting him at the bathroom door as if it was his ally through his misery. With shaky legs he made his way out towards the kitchen.

A tall man stood in front of the strove, wearing some loose pants, an apron wrapped around his undressed upper half, exposing a very muscular, well-trained back. Then he noticed the fancy yellow-green colors that made their way from the shoulder down to the lower back. A pretty fish scale pattern. Suddenly his mind was blank again. This clearly was Makoto.  
Pretty, well-trained, super attractive Makoto. With an apron ribbon wrapped around his muscular lower back. No need to mention it was too much of a turn-on for him in the early morning….  
The white furrball rubbed its head against the long trackpants-dressed leg. “…. Good morning, Milky.” a sweet little laugh echoed through the room as the man bend down to pat the kitty's head. “Hungry, aren't you?” The cat meowed in agreement. “Now now, good kitty! Papa will feed you as soon as breakfast is ready~”  
Sousuke loudly cleared his throat.  
“Oh, good morning!” The olive-brunette turned around quite surprised. “I didn't hear you coming!” With a little smile on his lips he looked at the teal-eyed man and nodded in his direction. “Breakfast is almost ready! Take a seat as long as you wait.”, he offered. “Your laundry is drying on the balcony. I was so free to wash it while you were asleep.”  
Sousuke nodded his head. Why again was he so kind and so much of a perfect husbando for his life? “Thanks ...”, he answered. As soon as his host spoke to him, he felt his hands getting sweaty again. Seeing Makoto dressed like this in the morning, doing all the stuff a perfect partner would do was more than a tease. More than he could actually deal with. Brain.exe just stopped working by now.  
He just took his seat on the table and waited for him to prepare it so that they could have breakfast.  
He definitely had to agree that this breakfast was so goddamn delicious!! There were sweet tamago rolls on his plate and he even bothered to make some pancakes. Sousuke's ones were playfully decorated with some tangerines and smelled like heaven. How did the other one knew tangerines were his favorite food? Maybe he just didn't and all of it was coincidence. Sousuke probably worried too much about it.  
But one thing he _couldn't_ stop to worry about was what happened last night? His host didn't mention the slightest thing during breakfast.  
“Hey … uh ….”, he asked then. “Did I …. uh …. came for a cuddle this night ….?” When he saw the rest of the small flat it occurred to him that there was no guest room in here where Makoto could've possibly spent his night while Sousuke occupied his bed. So they ….. shared it, right? And the Yamazaki knowing himself very well knew …. he loved to cuddle. And it would've been just so mortifying if he actually did with Makoto. The other one just chuckled a little, then there was nothing more to be heard except a joyfully munching cat.  
The silence grew to become even more awkward than it already was.  
“So, shall I drop you at the theatre later?”, Makoto suddenly asked and the Yamazaki looked up in confusion. In his mind he tried to arrange several pieces of all the memories that were left.  
“I have an appointment at the studio later. I don't mind taking you to work since it's on the way.”  
Sousuke just nodded again. He had no words to answer. But it seemed like the Tachibana didn't even mind.  
Still …. what happened last night? All he could remember was ….

_“Hey Makoto.”, he hissed a bit louder. “Ever tried a guy?”_   
_As soon as he asked this question he started to feel embarrassed. He was drunk as fuck … and words just slipped out of his mouth. But in fact …. he really wanted to know an answer._   
_The Tachibana turned around in confusion. What was with this question just now?_   
_First he eyed him sceptically, then shrugged his shoulders. “Why do you ask?”, he responded._   
_But Sousuke didn't answer. He suddenly felt his head getting heavy and he trembled. He was not far from losing his balance and falling over. God damn! This were too many drinks! Never would he ever drink so much alcohol again!_   
_But Makoto reacted quickly! He grabbed his shoulders and leaned against him to stabilize him and prevent him from stumbling. Finding himself in some strong arms Souske tried to get a hold of himself. Easier said than done. When he looked up he just couldn't help. “Your eyes are the most beautiful ones I've ever seen.”, he murmured. Those green orbs shone like emeralds. The prettiest diamonds he had ever seen. As much as he wanted …. he couldn't escape the deep gaze and his head started the roller-coaster ride all over again._   
_After this he just remembered losing his balance again. He probably took the brunette by surprise. And then …? Gentle lips. Goosebumps._   
_But why? And how?_

“Hey, heeeeeeeeeeey!!!! Earth to Sousukeeeeee-san~! Wake up!!!” A hand was moving rapidly in front of his eyes. Little by little he came back from his brain dive.  
They sat in Makoto car and its owner watched him suspiciously.  
The smell of freshly washed clothes filled the air and sun shone through the window of the driver's door. They had already arrived at the theatre were he promised to drop the Yamazaki.  
“Are you alright?” the sweet worried voice hissed. Sousuke had been pale since they left his apartment.  
Sousuke thought about what his mind just made up. He started to meddle with the bandage he got, when the cat owner discovered the wound. He was gently desinfecting it and apologized deeply for his cat's misbehavior. Milky wasn't used to other strangers than Rin or Haru in his dorm, he stated. Which lead to an other burning question on his mind.  
Very slowly he started to ruffle his hair. Tried to get himself together. “Hey Makoto ….”, he asked then. “What …. exactly happened last evening?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call me the master of cliffhangers!  
> I want to know what you guys think what probably happend! I love to read all the theories which are on your mind |D
> 
> Also I can proudly say that the next chapter is about to be ready. I can hopefully upload it at the beginning of next week :>
> 
>  
> 
> As always, leave me kudos and a comment if you like what you just read. Hope you'll stay .... and stay awesome c;


	6. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep shit talks, a job offer and Rei's fancy scarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I last updated, sorry vuv  
> This chapter was on my scetch pad for like ... over a month and I just couldn't find any time where to hammer this into my computer.  
> Reallife got a little ... shitty meanwhile and I still need to rearrange a lot of stuff.
> 
> Still: I haven't been tooooo lazy! I wrote a little short story and if you may or may not like JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, check out 'Taste you like Cherries' here on AO3 c: 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is a little more ... serious than the previous ones I guess.  
> Enjoy!

He felt super refreshed and drained at the same time. For a second time he exhaled and tried again. Finally he managed the chanson he was about to sing on stage. This part of the play was pure torture he just barely managed to survive.  
“Next!” was everything he received. He was concentrated … but-  
  
“Lets …. skip the singing part for now. I .. don't feel in shape today.”, he sighed in defeat.  
For the third time within a minute he tried to hit the right note but failed, much to his dissatisfaction. And this frustrated him a lot. Normally he had the nature of a fighter. But today he was just …-  
  
“Short break for now. Well done, Yamazaki-kun!”, the producer announced.  
He clearly was proud of his lead role. Sousuke always made the theater go nuts when he sang. The audience loved him and this was the main reason he always kept him the star of the show!

 

Slowly he made his way back to his dressing room. It was time for refreshing his makeup. He was sweating a lot which was mainly the fault of the spotlights.  
He never ever felt so tense.  
Still he tried to keep his composure as he entered the changing room where Aiichiro, his own personal stylist and assistant, was awaiting him.  
  
“You are so pretty, Yoshi-senpai!!”, the young man with the greyish hair exclaimed as he shuffled closer towards his living canvas.  
Oh yeah. For some strange reason he kept calling him senpai. Maybe because Nitori was still a freshman when he started to work here and was assigned to him.  
  
Sousuke huffed then fell down onto the chair stuffed with little pillows to make it more comfortable.  
With a happy whistle Ai started applying new powder to get rid of all the shininess of the taller mans face and gently rearranged his hair and the little headpiece he was wearing on top. Right when he was trying to get a lost bobbypin into the right position the door flew open.  
It was Rei.  
Sousuke knew him to be Rin's new apprentice and of course he was wearing his silly butterfly scarf like he always would. You never saw him without this fancy piece of fabric!  
The bluehaired man with the sparkling red glasses looked confused. A phone was pressed to his ear … and his eyes searched for-  
“Nitori-kun, 'ts for you.” Completely in disbelieve he handed him the phone.  
  
Ai first looked confused as he took it, because Rei didn't even mind to explain what exactly happened. And then his eyes widened in shock. He was just listening to the voice on the other side of the line that the Yamazaki could barely hear. He nodded once. Twice. Then he hung up.  
“I need to get my luggage and pack my bag and collect all the brushes and oh my gooooood the flight to Los Angeles is already taking off in 3 hours!!!!”  
  
Ai left so fast Sousuke was sure he just saw contrails when he disappeared.  
  
“What …. the hell was this all about?”  
  
Rei took a deep breath. “He just got accepted for the new movie they'll start filming in Hollywood soon and he applied for the makeup artist job. He was getting on our nerves for weeks, you know.”  
Another deep breath.  
“Anyway. Rin will be here eventually.”

 

Even if it clearly did nothing to cheer Sousuke up, Rei stayed and kept a little smalltalk. It was more or less useless chitchat but at least it helped him to distract himself from all the thoughts that would eventually come back as soon as he was left alone.  
It was a relieve as the door burst open again and a man with flashy red hair and a frivolous sharkgrin entered. “Yoho, did you miss me, boos~?”, he grinned widely.  
He threw his bag into a corner not far from the Yamazaki's chair and jauntily picked one for himself to place his nice flat booty onto it.  
“You're dismissed for today, Rei! I'll manage the rest on my own.”  
  
Rei bowed thankfully and threw his scarf over his shoulder. “Thanks a lot, Rin-chan-san! See you tomorrow and keep up the beautiful work.” And with this he disappeared into his end of work.  
  
Rin examined his friend. “What's up?”, he then asked.  
  
A weak smile appeared on Sousuke's lips.  
  
“Common, ya can't tell me you're fine. _What's up,_ Sousuke?”  
  
“… I am.”  
  
“….. Anything went wrong between Makoto and you yesterday?”, the Matsuoka then asked worried.  
  
Sousuke kept silent.  
  
“Bull's eye.” He didn't even guess. It had been obvious.  
  
Suddenly some little salty drops started to gather in the corners of the beautifully painted teal eyes.  
  
“Oh my ….” Carefully Rin came closer and patted his shoulder. Sousuke knew he could always tell him if anything was on his mind. So he could now!  
  
“We …. kissed and … When he flirted with me and …. I drank too much and …” He couldn't even form a complete sentence.  
  
“Take a deep breath bro. And then start again!”, the smaller one recommended him. Carefully he stroke his back and let a little caring smile slip.  
  
“We … flirted yesterday and … I guess we … kissed.”  
  
Suddenly the little smile changed into a veeeeery mischievous smirk. “Oh oh _ohhhhhhhhh?!!!!_ And then?!!! Did you make out?! Have you kissed more than a little passionately?!!! _Go on, bro!!!_ ”  
  
But the Yamazaki hadn't thought of it as funny at all.  
“I …. guess I drank too much. I just woke up this morning in a completely different flat than my own. I wore no clothes and ... when I got up, Makoto was there making breakfast and … I guess we might … did it.”  
  
When Rin had been a little to overexcited about this news he now was silent and watched him with a worried expression.  
“You don't look happy at all though.”, he noted.  
  
Of course he didn't. Because he _wasn't._  
  
“I tried to ask him.”, Sousuke continued. “But everything I received where those vague statements.”  
  
“So you don't know if it really happened, do you?”, his best friend carefully asked.  
  
Sousuke nodded. Rin could see how painful this uncertainty was for him.  
  
“Shall I ask him though?  
  
“God, _please, NO!_ ”  
After all it was his personal problem. And … he didn't want the Matsuoka to get too much involved with it.  
  
“Well … I won't, if you insist. But … Sousuke. How do you feel about this? Are things like a one night stand okay for you?"  
  
The brunette hesitated. It was … strange to have this kind of talk with the other one. But after all they were best friends. And after all … Rin was the only one who he would ever be honest to. And who he could rely on.  
  
“Listen … You don't need to answer this if you don't want. I just want you to think of it. You can answer it for yourself, but I just want you to listen to me for a little while.  
You don't need to feel ashamed of what happened. That's _okay_. And I guess it's normal somehow.  
I had some aswell when I was younger and even one with Haru.”  
  
A little gasp was to hear. The Yamazaki didn't believe his ears. Had Rin really just confessed that he-  
“How to you even manage to see into each other's face after this?!”  
  
Rin laughed a little.  
“It's … crazy for you to hear, huh?”  
Then he shook his head and continued in a serious manner.  
“I guess we made clear what it meant to each of us beforehand. You need to make sure what is okay for each one. And what this means to you. Or if you haven't done before you got … started … you should meet up and talk about it. Not on the phone. In person.” For a moment the red-eyed took a little breath. “And now be honest with yourself: What have you felt last night? What did it mean to you? And most important: Would you may do it a second time? Under what conditions?  
  
He gave his friend a moment to let everything settle and to think about it.  
  
Silence filled the little changing room when Rin closed his eyes to relax himself a bit. He really was not made for the job of a psychotherapist. But he wanted to help. Sousuke was not only his precious discovery. He was so much more to him. And once in a while he should prove how much he cared for him.  
  
He heard a gulp, then he opened his eyes. He saw his friend thinking. Thinking so intense that he thought his head was eventually going to explode. “I'm … really not sure.”, the deep voice finally answered. He sounded broken. His voice as well as his heart.  
  
“ _Would you do it again?”_ , the shark man repeated himself.  
  
“I …. “ Sousuke hesitated. “I probably … would. I mean I ... like him and …. But … I don't really know him and -”  
  
The Matsuoka sighed.  
“There are many types of love and getting to know each other, you know? A love story doesn't always start with a shy 'hi, what's up?' and then going out and may kissing and so on. It doesn't matter how you start it. If you want, then just do it!”  
  
“Just do it after everything that may or may not happened?”  
  
Rin raised an eyebrow. The teal-eyed should just get a hold of himself in his opinion.  
  
“I clearly am no type for those eventual … one night stands, as you kindly called them. I want a relationship. I'm no one to play games.”  
  
Rin clapped his hands.  
“Go on. I think we're finally getting somewhere.”  
  
“ _And_. I have feelings for Makoto.”, he confessed.  
  
“I know this already, Sousukee~”  
  
“I don't really know him but -”  
  
“Don't you know that he's a musician and works part-time at the club? You know his flat, with this I guess also his little furrball and that he likes cute stuff. … It's enough, isn't it?”  
Rin grinned.  
“You don't need to know everything. It's your mission to find out the details. And I promise you, the more you learn the more you will like them. Makoto is a sweet and lovely guy. Isn't this all you need to know? Wasn't this already enough for you to fall in love with him?”  
He gave him a little wink.  
“It's enough motivation to make you want to get to know him better, isn't it? Little meet-ups, occasional events, there is so much you could do! You are both musicians! If you think this is too embarrassing to ask, why don't you ask to work together as artists? Improvement of your profession and broaden your horizons, you know?  
Listen, I've got an idea there! There is this fancy new show that hires models and… wait a moment ...~”  
He dug around in his pocket.  
_“There it is!_ ”  
  
A colorful brocure was held in his hand as he presented it to the taller man.  
A fashion show hosted by – no surprise - Rin & this Shimazaki guy.  
  
“I want you to participate! And I'll make sure Makoto gets hired aswell! This will be the perfect ice breaker! Trust me!!”  
  
“Rin! RIN!!!”  
Sousuke huffed. “This goes too far! Just … calm down a bit.”  
  
“Don't you want him to be your boo?”  
  
“Of course I want!”  
  
“Then what exactly is stopping you from it? The only thing in your way is yourself!  
_Sousuke,_ you're smart and talented. You are a gorgeous man with a voice even more beautiful. Just have _confidence._ Trust yourself!  
And I promise: We're going to get this!”  
  



End file.
